Erotic Workout
by Goth Albino Angel
Summary: Kinkyronpa prompt. Junko loves watching her dear sister workout. She gets so hot thinking of how good those hard muscles would feel against her soft, supple body.


**_I do not, in any way, shape, or form, own Dangan Ronpa._**

 ** _Ah, this is a wonderful little prompt from Kinkyronpa. Pointless smut is pointless. Enjoy, my alligators._ **

* * *

Mukuro walked calmly to the gym, grateful that Junko had gotten one installed when they got the underground hideout. Of course, there were plenty of other rooms in the facility that Mukuro knew Junko put to use, probably, but the only things she really needed were a place to sleep, somewhere to practice her weaponry techniques and a good gym to keep in shape. She couldn't protect her little sister if she didn't have all three and she was sure Junko probably knew that.

Coming to the gym, the soldier glanced around, making sure nothing was out of place to indicate an intruder had tampered with her equipment. Nothing held Junko's signature touch which meant her sister hadn't touched anything either. Nodding to herself, Mukuro set down her gym bag and lifted her sweatshirt over her head. It was something she only wore in the facility, as she was on duty any other time. Once it was discarded to the side, she lifted her usual shirt over her head as well, tossing it with the sweatshirt and doing the same with her sweatpants. Clad only in her sporty undergarments, Mukuro reached for her black tank top and gray shorts. Securing her hair back with a black headband, the soldier began her stretches, making sure her entire body was loosened for the intense workout of the day.

The security camera in the corner whizzed to life, unnoticed by the brunette, who had grown accustomed to its presence. The device swung around to focus on her, the lens twirling slightly as it zoomed in. The monitor it was attached to blinked fully to life and displayed the image of a stretching Mukuro for the viewer. Blonde hair was tied back in a single ponytail and the dark gray jacket had already been discarded. Junko relaxed back in her chair, eyes focused solely on the central and largest monitor, the one currently displaying her big sister in perfect detail for her to behold. Shrewd blue eyes traveled along the muscular curves of her big sis' body, mapping out each dip and rise, the outline of her ribs when her arms were over her head, the swell of her moderate breasts as she bent backward, the flex of each pale thigh during the leg stretches.

This was always Junko's favorite part of the day, though she would never dare to admit it. The chance to admire every inch of her admittedly lovely sister was just too good to pass up. That's a type of despair Junko would never think to indulge in. By the time Mukuro was finished with stretches, Junko was drooling, loosening her tie as the temperature in her little computer room began to rise. Now the fun began.

Junko could never fully convince herself that her dear soldier sister was ugly. She was so far from it. The way that T-shirt clung to her delectable body, outlining the hard-worked abs she had acquired during her training with Fenrir, the way her body moved so fluidly lifting each one-hundred pound weight with poise and grace, the way her expression stayed stoic despite the sweat dripping down her cheekbones and along her jaw, dripping to her neck and sliding down her collarbone to settle in her love hollow…

Junko's pupils dilated at the thought of what she wanted to do to that hollow. She would show her smelly, stupid excuse for a sister the real definition of pleasure if she had the chance to get her mouth on the exact spot the sweat was pooling. She would suck at it, drawing out a delicious moan from her pathetic twin, nipping at the spot just to grab a quick squeal from the pig.

Now the buttons of her shirt were popping open, one by one, Junko breathing deeply as Mukuro tightened her boxing gloves in place. Her breasts popped free of the shirt and one hand cupped a hot breast in a tight grip as Mukuro took her stance. Her nipple had already hardened to near painful and Junko wasted no time in twisting it, her other hand coming up to administer the same treatment to the other nub, digging her nails in and rolling the malleable flesh around as the brunette on her screen struck the large sand-filled bag. In quick succession without missing a beat, Mukuro laid into the bag as she did every other day. And just like every other day, Junko squeezed and kneaded her breasts in time with each punch, groaning in want as she wondered what it would be like to feel Mukuro's thigh between her legs as she did that. Junko clinging to her big sister's torso, Mukuro punching the bag around her frame as Junko's legs wrapped around one of her own, the vibrations from Mukuro's continued movement sending shudders up the blonde's spine. Junko would probably reach climax in minutes, spilling herself all over her twin's leg and the floor, filling the air with the scent of Mukuro's sweat and her own musk.

Now her skirt was lifting, her lace underwear pushed to the side hastily as a perfectly manicured finger stroked her dripping slit, coating itself in the dripping fluid as Junko stared at Mukuro grabbing one of the longer bars. This was a good part. Her sister would lay flat, legs spread on the bench, so inviting. All Junko wanted to do was slide between those legs, watching the surprise on her dear sister's face as she shoved a hand into the gray shorts covering her sweaty center and thrusting two fingers in without warning. How Mukuro would arch against her would send the best friction through Junko's body, that useless mouth opening in a cry as the fashionista's fingers drove into her deep and hard. Junko's own body would be sliding against hers, straddling one of Mukuro's legs as she forced moan after gasp after grunt out of the soldier's mouth.

Thrusting two fingers inside herself and arching rapturously, Junko panted desperately in time with each of Mukuro's thrusts, the weight bar lifting and falling easily in the soldier's skilled hands, the brunette covered in sweat and focused on her task, completely unaware that in their control room, her baby sister was knuckle deep inside herself, _fucking herself_ , to the sight of her glorious body flexing and relaxing, each sinuous muscle contracting in time with the muscles around Junko's fingers. She was so close, so close and so ready. Mukuro had reached the point in her workout where she had begun to grunt from the exertion and the soft sounds only fueled Junko's aching need.

As Mukuro released a particularly prolonged grunt as she forced the bar into the air, it did her baby sister in. Gasping and shuddering, Junko groaned pleasurably as the orgasm flowed through her body, staring at her fingertips and toes before racing up her legs and arms to convene as one big ball of ecstasy in her head. Breathing deeply didn't help either as that only made her shudder harder, the chair creaking as her hips thrust in time with her continued thrusting fingers, a trail of drool flowing down her chin. It was always like this, always so needy and desperate when she watched Mukuro work out. Her useless killing machine of a sister really truly was a sight to behold and Junko wanted to see all of her in every inch of pale-skinned, freckled beauty.

Suddenly, Junko stood, striding from the control room. She needed this, this lapse in control, this drive to get what she wanted. She needed Mukuro. Making her way to the gym, the fashionista slipped inside, seeing her big sister drinking from a water bottle in preparation for her shower. Turning, Mukuro cocked her head in confusion at seeing her little sister before her. "Junko?" she asked slowly, wondering if she had done something wrong like always. After all, Junko never came to the gym with her. She said that it smelled too much like Mukuro's dank stench to even step foot inside.

Before anything could be said, Junko grabbed Mukuro by the shoulders and lifted her from the bench. Junko was the only one Mukuro wouldn't fight against, not unless it was life-threatening. The soldier huffed in shock as her little sister bent her over the bench on her stomach. "Wha-?" she wondered. Junko grinned down at her and pressed the length of her body against her sister's, slipping her thigh between Mukuro's legs, her hands came up to grasp at the brunette's modest chest. A startled moan slipped passed Mukuro's lips as she turned her head slightly toward the other woman.

"You like this, don't you, whore?" Junko growled, rubbing her pelvis against Mukuro's ass, her hands rough as the squeezed and kneaded her sister's mounds. The pleasure was drowning out all other senses as Junko heard Mukuro whimper in affirmation. "I know you do, pig. I know you love having your dear sweet baby sister on top of you, groping you like the slut you are. I bet you're wet as a disgusting mop bucket down there, aren't you?" Mukuro simply panted in response and Junko pulled back to deliver a hard slap to the taut ass. Mukuro groaned, arching further into her hand as Junko ordered, "Answer me, slut!"

"Yes!" Mukuro gasped. "Yes, I'm so wet, Junko!"

"Well, duh." Junko grinned, yanking the gray shorts down her sister's legs to see just what she wanted. Rubbing her fingers roughly against the black underwear, Junko shuddered at the shrill moan Mukuro let out, her big sister grinding down into her hand desperately. The soldier whimpered as Junko continued, her sister's wetness soaking through the garments and coating her fingers. She had wished for this for so long…

Mukuro's moans resounded in her ears as Junko grabbed the black fabric and pulled, rubbing it roughly against the wet slit and eliciting shivers and moans from her sister, delicious sounds she would never get tired of. It was clear from the way Mukuro's hands tightened on the bench that she was close and Junko's smile widened, almost maniacal, as she watched Mukuro completely come apart, and by her hand no less-.

Her second orgasm ripped through her body as Mukuro began heading for the showers. Junko's eyes flew wide open from the vivid daydream as her body spasmed in her chair, her sex weeping onto the fabric and soaking into it as her eyes rolled euphorically. Gasping and moaning delicately, the blonde slowly calmed from the rapture and pulled her fingers away, her fingers coated in the results of her sister's workout. Wiping her fingers on the chair in disgust, Junko began setting about straightening her appearance. No need for the swine to notice something wrong with her after all. She wouldn't give the idiot the satisfaction of knowing Junko actually adored her appearance. That really would be despairing.

* * *

 ** _And there you are. If it's not clear, Junko heading to the gym is a daydream. I hope that was alright and I would adore a review!_**


End file.
